Shiversear Cave
Shiversear Cave '''is a slippery lava and ice cave found in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars which contains the Metal Cap switch, as well as 5 other secret stars. This area is located in the boiling center of the Icefire Caverns. The pipe leading here is located all the way on top of the caverns, on a rock near the floating Icey and Lava platforms. In order to reach it however, Mario must press a "!" switch on one of the icy platforms, then quickly jump across the boxes spawned; the time is very short, so make haste! This cavern is a tower like rock with a slippery slope to the bottom and lava flowing through it. The top is a volcanic area with red ground and lava surrounding a small volcano. Other than the very top and a small cavern, the rest of the ground is a slippery green rocky slope with a river of green lava flowing around it. The spiral goes down the entire mountain, passing through the lava river, and leading to the slopey bottom of this mountain. At the base is a small red cave with a warp pipe. '''Getting to the Metal Cap The metal cap is on the top portion where Mario starts. All he needs to do is turn around and press the switch before you deside to explore the green/blue part of the area. Levels Bottom of the Slide At the bottom of this tower is a "finish" room, with a star in it. Mario starts on the very top of the tower. Either follow the green path to the bottom or just jump all the way down from anywhere and follow the big path until you find the room. If Mario is taking the path down, there is a ring of green lava at one of the path. This leads nowhere and will get you killed as there is no way to make it without the cap running out. Also, at the lowest level, there are many VERY steep and glitchy slopes. Mario can easily get stuck in between them if the player does not know how to Slope Kick and Mario can sometimes fall through the slopes or get softlocked at the sides. The cavern is full of a red ground (NOT lava). Once Mario locates the room, run past the warp pipe (which is GLITCHED) and look for a path that blends into the back wall with the star in it. From the top, if Mario runs straight past the green slope and jumps down, he will land in front of it. Top of the Volcano Using the metal cap, Mario can climb the central volcano. Once Mario enters the stage, grab the metal cap and follow the thing red path around the upper layer. This will make Mario lava bounce on a small path of lava in order to get enough height to reach the top (which is completely solid). An easier way is to slope kick up the side of the slope by holding the jump button ("A" by default) and mashing the kick button ("B" by default). Lava Cavern Requires Metal Cap! '''Using Mario's new ability, he must rush to a lava filled cavern. Slide down the first green slope to reach a green box containing the cap. Turn around towards where you slid down from, and jump over a slope of green lava to find a cave of red lava with a star at the end. '''Side of the Slope Requires Metal Cap! '''Mario must jump off of an edge into a small area. Slide down the first green hill and grab the Metal cap at the bottom. Behind the cap is a ring of green lava. Almost directly to where Mario can jump to get onto the lava from this location, is a small cave hiding behind the ledge. There is a problem however, and that there is an odd invisible wall block Mario from reaching the edge. Mario must grab the cap, lava bounce past the wall to go around it in order to be able to fall off the edge into where the star is. '''Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered through the area. Their locations are as follows: # Next to the Switch # Top of the Green Slide # Middle of the first slope on the slide # Middle of the first slope on the slide # On the lava next to the Metal cap at the bottom of the slope (there are NONE past this) # At the bottom of a small slope across from the Metal Cap # In front of the entrance to the cavern at the base # In front of the entrance to the cavern at the base When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the cavern at the base of the slide Trivia * This stage was actually a beta main stage for this game * The pipe at the bottom leads to Chomp Fields, which is most likely an error Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Snowscape Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Music-Paper Mario